1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ionizing pump stage, in particular for a vacuum pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of vacuum pumps and of pump stages for vacuum pumps are known which differ e.g. with respect to their suction capacities and the minimal vacuum pressures which can be produced. Turbomolecular pumps, cryopumps, ion getter pumps and titanium sublimation pumps represent conventional vacuum pumps, for example. The maximum suction capacity and accordingly the Ho factor which is given by the quotient of the maximum suction capacity and the inlet admittance of the pump are restricted in the turbomolecular pumps in particular used in the high vacuum area for producing very low vacuum pressures. In addition, the suction capacity and thus the Ho factor of these pumps depend on the molecular mass of the pumped gases and decrease as the molecular mass decreases, i.e. only a lower suction capacity can be achieved for light gases. Furthermore, in particular those vacuum pumps which are suitable for producing a very high vacuum have a complex design so that their manufacture is correspondingly complicated and/or expensive.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a pump stage, preferably for a vacuum pump, which has a high suction capacity and a high Ho factor, in particular also for light gases, and which can moreover be operated reliably and with low wear and low maintenance and which can be manufactured with a small effort and/or at a small cost.